


* As yet untitled*

by PhanAssassin4



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Original Character(s), Near Future, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pole Dancing, Prostitution, Slightly - Freeform, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanAssassin4/pseuds/PhanAssassin4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the slow yet excruciating downfall of his swimming career, Rin finds himself alone in Sydney. When all hope appears salvation is found in the form of a dark haired phantom of his past. What will happen? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo! I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors I haven't had chance to check it over. Please kudos and comment if you want. Ok enjoy!

" Uhhhhh wash out for fucks sake!" grumbled Rin, grabbing a toothbrush and brushing for the fifth time that morning. As he paced around the bathroom he stopped and peaked through the door. 'Yep he's still here. Thank god' he thought as he looked at the spread out body of whoever house he was in currently. The guy twitched slightly before returning to a deeper sleep, his loud snore echoing around the house.  
" I hate my job" huffed Rin spitting into the sink and grabbing his phone of the side. '6:30. Perfect' he thought as he left the room, attempting to leave the house as quietly and quickly as he could. Eventually he was outside, the cold July wind whipping him as he scurried through the quiet streets. ' When did my life get to this point?' he pondered as he hurried into an alleyway. After the slow yet horrible end to his swimming career, Rin disappeared from the sports world and then eventually the entire world. Not even his parents or Gou knew where he was and nor did Rin want them to. He didn't want them knowing he was now a stripper in a grungy gentlemen's club in the back streets of Sydney, the place he'd once gone to achieve his life long dream. 

He shoved these thoughts to the back of his head as he looked up from the looming shadow of his apartment block. He scampered inside heading for the stairs and avoiding eye contact with the people loitering in the lobby. Several flights of stairs later he was fumbling with his keys, his cold numb fingers struggling to function. After about a minute of fumbling and dropping his keys he was in ,the familiar smell of damp and air freshener bringing him a homely glow. It was a simple two room apartment, a bed in the corner and the few belonging that Rin actually owned spread out across the floor. He flopped down on his bed, giving no regard about the fact his door was wide open and the fact he still had his tiny skin tight shorts on. As Rin kicked the door shut a large lump of paint tumbled to the floor exposing a horrible sickly green mould that seemed to seep like treacle.  
" Oh come on! More? I thought you were dead! But no!" he yelled storming over the corner to yell directly at the mould. The neighbours probably thought he was and they had all the right to. With all yelling,talking and sobbing that came from his rooms he was genuinely surprised nobody had called some sort of mental asylum. After changing out of tiny shorts and tight shirt, Rin was finally comfortable and ready to take advantage of the only good thing about the apartment. The balcony. The balcony looked over the city with a very small strip of ocean in the distance but it was enough to remind him of home. Of what might of been.  
As he stared out across the city, police sirens blared beneath him as two pursuit cars screeched to a halt blocking the road. A small smile appeared on Rin's face as 4 armed police officers lined the street. ' Oh I wonder what's happening down there' he wondered but his question was soon answered a speeding car squealed down the street before realising there was a block and hurtling into a lamppost.  
"Ohh that's got to hurt" laughed Rin a bit louder than expected gaining the attention of one of the officers. The dark hair man stared up at Rin for a second before returning to his job. A crimson blush grew across Rin's face as he realised he's been spotted, a hand coming up to cup over his mouth as he watched the action below. It was over before he knew it ,two run away criminals shoved in the back of cars. But before they left one of the officers stopped and looked up at Rin again, nodding subtly before getting back in the car and disappearing in to the streets again. But something had triggered Rin, there was something about that guy, something all most familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you're a chapter in? Hope you're enjoying it so far. Feel free to leave a kudos and comment.

The streets that were once sleek new tarmac are now greyed by the bleaching mid afternoon sun. The streets were a monochrome patchwork, each one lined with a shiny boarder of tar. Despite the the strange perfection it had its secrets, nooks and crannies of trouble and disorder. It's in one of those bubbles of disorder Rin found himself walking, music glaring in his ears. A cheery beat of the Panic at the Disco song put a spring in his step and a smile on his face, but the same hollow feeling of heading to work still sat in the pit of his stomach. As he turned around the corner the familiar scent of liquor and sandwiches filled his nose, wiping the smile of face, he was there. The Inner Circle gentleman's club. ' Peeft' thought Rin, 'It's far from a gentleman's club, more like the scum club'. He pushed through the doors of the dark overcast building, turning off his phone only to be met with a rather peculiar fragrance.  
" Guido! What the fuck are you doing?" asked Rin a puzzled expression in his face as looked around the candle infested room. Guido was probably the closest thing to a friend Rin had, a pretty simple guy, bit too quirky for his own good. Today was definitely one of his weirder days.  
" Hey Rin! Don't mind me. There was some party in here last night. Not pretty. Not a nice smell either!" explained Guido scurrying around the room lighting candles. Rin didn't get to see him 'out of uniform' very much so he was surprises to see Guido in a snap back and vest, one of the straps hanging lazily off his shoulder.  
" Yeah I know, I was there for some of it remember?" he reminded flashing back to the night before and shuddering.  
" Oh yes of course. Silly me. Well anyway you may want to get ready. We've got a uniform themed party night today. Starts at 4.  
" Ughh. Fine what will it be today? Dirty perverts or screaming women on their hen nights. Either way I can't wait " Rin dramatically his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

He shoved his hand in his pockets as he headed to the changing rooms. It wasn't as much room as a cupboard with a curtain instead of a door. As he drew the curtain he saw his outfit for the night. A tight navy blue jumpsuit, a silk black tie, stockings and hat. ' Well damn' he thought as he threw his hoodie onto the hook and began to strip off only stop half way through as the thick black fog of an impending panic attack set in. He tried to shove the dark mood back and continue but it didn't seem promising. It'd been so long and he'd thought it'd been getting better. But no. He slumped to the floor small tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he stared at the lilac curtain. "Why can't I do anything right? Where did I go wrong? I'm such a fuck up." he yelled at himself inside his head, his demons that once hid in the shadows, coming out to play.  
" I give up. I'm fucking done. I can't do this anymore. Nobody would care if I wasn't here anyway." he sobbed out loud now. The fog in his head thickened, whirlpooling around him like what felt like an endless abyss. He stared up at the ceiling slipping down the wall as the they crumpled up around him.All Rin wanted to do was run, run away but how do you run from yourself?  
" Hey Rin, Rin are you ok?" asked Guido hesitantly knocking on he curtain as if it were a door.  
" Ah... Ah yeah I'm ok. I'm fine." sputtered Rin trying to sound as normal as he could. He wiped his eyes pulling his knees up under his chin.  
"No...No your not hold on. I'm coming up there." demanded Guido pulling the curtain across, eyes going wide as he saw Rin's fragile form weeping on the floor. " Oh you poor thing. Come on get up now, we got a show to do. You'll be fine." Guido helped Rin to his feet as he wiped the tears from his eyes, a fake yet watery smile painted across his face.  
" Yeah, I guess. Thanks man" stammered Rin as confidently as he could pulling Guido in for a short hug before diapering back into his cupboard dressing room. 

 

After an hour trying to squeeze himself into the the tiny navy suit Rin was in ,admiring his ass in the mirror. Rin looked amazing, his toned legs emphasised by the long black stocking and the chunky leather boots making him tower over any of the others. He smiled at himself in the mirror, hoping he could some how persuade himself that he was feeling better. Yet the dark ominous feeling hung over him ticking down like grenade inside his head. He snapped out of his train of thought as Guido tapped him on the shoulder. He had a fireman costume on, loose low hanging blue trousers held up only by the bright orange suspenders which stood out on his dark toned torso.  
" Hey man you ready? It's busy tonight." chirped Guido, placing a friendly hand on Rin's shoulder.  
" Yeah I'm.. I'm alright. Let's just get this done." huffed Rin, tucking a lock of his thick red hair behind his ear before placing the ridiculous hat on top. They emerged from velvet curtains together, smirks painted across their faces as they sashayed up the central runway towards the poles. The audience screamed as the reached their stations, filling Rin with a strange mix of disgust and pride. Guido and Rin shared a look before going into their characters. Rin hooked his foot around the base of the pole, whirling around before dipping down and pointing his foot with the grace of a ballet dancer. The beat blared in the background, the oddly familiar tune of Where have you been thumping as he continued his dance, every movement deadly accurate. He advanced, retreated, pirouetted, gripping the poles above his head, his head swaying, his hair fluttering as he worked the poles. The crowd roared beneath them, Rin making sure to look as sexy as he possibly could as the cash rained down and around them like a monsoon. It looked like a promising night, money coating the floor like green ice. After nearly slipping several times the Rin finished his routine throwing his hat into the audience, expecting it to land on the table in the centre of the room. But it didn't. Someone had caught it. He looked around only to find his eyes met with a familiar pair of turquoise ones. The mysterious figure held Rin's hat in his hands, a surprised look on his face. There was something about him, something Rin knew. And then it struck him with the weight of a tsunami. The cop and now here. They'd both been.

Sousake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh third chapter get you. Glad you're enjoying it. If you haven't already feel free to kudos and leave a comment.

Rin's eyes grew wide as a thousand questions swamped his brain, Guido tugging him of stage as he stared bewilderedly into Sousake's eyes. It was once they were back behind the walls of the curtains, he broke from his haze.  
" What the fuck man? What was that?" yelled Guido throwing his hat across the room, knocking several hair products of the table.  
" It's..just..ahh. I've got to go" stammered Rin scurrying out the back to the front of the club. He searched the crowd, seeing the large dark haired man, standing across the room clutching Rin's hat.  
" Sousake! Over here!" called Rin jumping and waving his arms struggling to be be seen over the sea of people. He noticed him, smiling before breaking into light run, pushing through the crowd and scoping Rin in his huge embrace.His embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around Rin's tiny body. The world around them melted away as Rin squeezed him back, not wanting the moment to end.  
" Rin! You have no idea how much I've missed you!" cooed Sousake eventually letting go of Rin, much to his displeasure.  
" Sousake. Um I've missed you too but what are you doing here? I thought you stayed in Japan with the others" asked Rin, a little embarrassed that he'd been reunited with one of the phantoms of his past dressed as a sexy cop, especially as the fact as he too was a cop in real life.  
" Oh I was. But I got offered a job as a chief out here a few months ago which I couldn't let slip. So I live here now. " he explained running his fingers through his hair as the awkward set in.  
" Oh uh cool. Do you want to get out of here? I can get Guido to cover my shift." asked Rin shuffling awkward as he realised that quite a lot of people were looking at them, his cheeks flashing a bright magenta.  
" Yeah..sounds fine. I'll meet you outside" sighed Sousake squinting at Rin before turning his heels and leaving. 

Rin couldn't help but look, even though he was older now he'd barely aged, still as tall and gorgeous as he'd been in high school. He rushed back to his dressing room, peeling himself out the suit and throwing on the clothes faster than he'd ever before. Ignoring the fact he still had 2 cheerleaders worth of stage make up on his face, he hurried outside the freezing night a deep contrast to the warm thick air of the gentleman' s club. It was a cold moonless night. The sky was dark and low, the air so chilled it hurt to breathe. Already the ground was laid white with frost and any water that had been liquid under the winter sun had become ice.  
" Hey which way do you life from here? I'll walk you back." proposed Sousake steam erupting from his mouth hiding him in a mysterious vale.  
" Oh. Thanks. Just this way." replied Rin surprised at his unexpected kindness. The walked in a comfortable silence for a while, Rin eventually breaking the silence to ask a question that had been tickling his mind since they began walking.  
" So. How were the others when you left?" he asked, trying to hide and the guilt and sadness that was lacing his voice.  
" Oh um yeah a lots happen over the last few years. Rei and Nagisa came out and are now engaged. I'd always guessed something was up with those two. They'll be cute together. Oh and Haru and Makoto as well. That I'd never expected. I'd always thought you'd be the on to end up with Haru. But who knows?" explained Sousake smiling and looking up at the blank canvas night that hung over their heads. All Rin could do was stare his mind racing, how had so much happened?  
" Oh um ok. Wow." he stuttered a lock of hair falling in front of his face. He tried to blow it out of the way, before noticing Sousake was smirking at him and tucking it back behind his ear.  
" Yeah. But what about you Rin? How's your life been?" he asked, turning to look at Rin directly as they turned a corner into a dark alley. Rin shivered for a second at the way Sousake said his name.  
" Oh are you cold? Here have this for a bit" said Sousake pulling, of his long grey hoodieand draping it across Rin's shoulders. It was huge, the end of the sleeves flopping uselessly as his side, feeling like a kid again as he flopped them around a huge child like smile on his face. The coat smelt amazing, like a fresh shave with notes of dark and luxurious chocolate. Sousake couldn't help but stare at him, Rin's glow making his heart swell just that little bit more. They shared an air of intimacy before they were about to to cross as street as a car rocketed around the corner, Sousake grabbing Rin's wrist and pulling back onto the pavement, flipping the driver the bird as Rin regathered his integrity.  
" Are you okay? It didn't hurt you did it? Idiot!" puffed Sousake angrily, still holding onto Rin's wrist tightly. Not that Rin minded at all.  
" Um, yeah just a little startled. But yeah. I'm not hurt" replied Rin attempting to brush of his shoulder before realising his hand was in the the loving clamp of Sousake hand. They both looked at it for as second before letting go both of their faces flushing a deep crimson as they laughed awkwardly. They waked in silence for a bit before this Sousake broke the silence.  
" So Rin have you got a girlfriend or something? Anybody special in your life?" he asked playing with the collar of his shirt nervously.  
" Um no. I'm actually gay." admitted Rin, it wasn't as hard as it been before. Coming out got easier and easier each time.  
" Oh your gay? I'm bisexual!" exclaimed Sousake, a lift taken from of his shoulder as he did as subtle fist pump at his side.  
" Seriously? It's official everybody from high school was queer in on way or another! God what was in that water?" laughed Rin, earning a loud hearty laugh from Sousuake. After a little more walking they reached Rin's apartment block it's dark shadow even scarier at night.  
" Here we are. Thank you. Oh yeah your hoodie." said Rin unwrapping himself from the cocoon he'd created.  
" No it's ok. Keep it. You need it more than I do" insisted Sousake placing a hand on Rin's shoulder before being swamped in a tight hug. They stayed there for a but basking in the halo of light provided by the street light.  
" Hey I was wondering if I could have your number. We could meet up for coffee or something?" mumbled Rin in the crook of Sousake's neck.  
" Definitely. I was about to ask you the same thing." he replied. They exchanged numbers and parted ways, Rin scampering up the stairs to his apartment a smile as wide as the horizon on his face. He ran into his apartment and squealed like a teenage girl while hugging his new favourite piece of clothing. Out of any outcome he'd thought that night would have ended this was definitely the least expected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done for getting this far. Only I have no idea how many chapters to go! Enjoy!

Rin awoke groggily the next day, starfished across his bed, face buried in the pillow. The world was a grey blur, the only sound being the stirring of engines from outside. He flopped his legs outside of the bed, suddenly clutching at his chest. The hoodie was still there. It hadn't all been some fantastical dream. Rin scratched and stretched as he plodded across the room to the check the fridge for some sort of breakfast food. Nope nothing. Great. He checked the time, 7:45. "Mrs Tamara's shop will be open by now" Rin thought to himself as he zipped up the hoodie before heading out. The city was waking up around him as he walked alone, the only sound the occasional tram which hummed past reminding him he wasn't entirely alone. Lights flickered on as he walked past and any person he saw limped past groaning like zombies. The sky was black with a splash of blood orange which seemed smudged like ink. There was no longer any frost remaining from the night before, only a sharp biting cold that chilled Rin as he turned a corner. His dark silhouette was cast across the road as he passed through the cracks between building, the low winter sun blinding him as he finally reached his destination. Mrs Tamara's convenience store. It wasn't a very big building a few aisles and one till with only around 7 staff.  
" Good morning Rin. Why what are you doing here so early? It's only five past 8." asked the familiar voice. Mrs Tamara herself. She was around 75 in age, but about 21 in attitude and 101 in wisdom. She was what Rin liked to call his Australian mother, not that he would tell anybody that. She sat in her chair behind the counter her bright white hair hidden under her straw hat, two huge pearl earring dangling by her ears. Her dark wrinkled skin gave way to her bright pink lips in which smoke was currently tumbling out of.  
" Morning Tamara. Yeah sorry for the early visit, I have literally no food in my house." laughed Rin grabbing a basket and throwing a loaf of bread in.  
" Oh you silly boy! Food is very important for a growing boy like you!" she complained stubbing out her cigarette not before puffing a smoke ring across the room.  
" Yeah, yeah. I know." called Rin from the other side of the shop rolling his eyes in the process. Once he was satisfied with the contents of his basket he walked over to the till, meeting Mrs Tamara's gap toothed smile with a smile of his own.  
" So Rin, you found anybody? I mean I've never seen you with anybody in a long while" she asked her accent much thicker than usual.  
" Well. There is somebody. But I don't really know." confessed Rin blushing as he thought back to the night before, thinking how he hadn't smiled like that for such a long time.  
" Why good for you Rin. As I've always said love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you." she said, her wise side shining through, like a ray of sunshine. Rin nodded politely as looked down at the magazine rack, a few specific words catching his eye. Swimming Olympic qualifying Rounds Kick Off. He quickly snatched the magazine, and threw it into his basket. Even if he wasn't involved in the sport anymore, it doesn't mean he does care about it.  
" Oh I've heard about that on the radio, some little Japanese swimmers been causing quite a stir" she said swiping the items through the scanner, the smoke spiralling through the air. Rin hummed in reply, grabbing his bags and hurrying out of the shop waving goodbye as he disappeared out of view. His mind raced as he scurried through the street, dipping between groups of busy people, the drone of city buzzing around him. 

As he reached his apartment, he locked the door behind him before placing what he'd brought into the fridge. As he finished up he grabbed the magazine and sat cross legged on his staring in utter horror the front cover. A huge shirtless photo of Haru, his hair soaking wet, holding a cluster of medals in each hand " Haruka Nanase taking Olympic qualifying by Storm! Exclusive interview on page 17". Rin quickly flipped to page, reading through the interview, his anger growing into fury. His irises burnt with white hot fury as he read over the page, his hands forming fists and his knuckles turning white. In a fit he threw the magazine across the room, it smacking against the wall before flopping to the floor. He screamed as he kicked it , spiralling across the laminate floor, then deflecting against one of the legs of his bed.  
" That could have been me, I could have had that. I could have the stupid corporate sponsors and glamorous photo shoots but no! But fucking no! You know what I get? This!" he barked, dramatically flailing his hands at nobody. As his rage settled, it began to metamorphosed into misery. He flopped onto his bed bundling himself into a cocoon of bedding. The flow of tears intensified as the he fell deeper into the pit. "Why can't I do anything right. What's wrong me with me? I'm such a fuck up." he yelled at himself inside his head as he plummeted into a hole of despair. There were moments like this that made Rin realise how alone he was. He had no one. No one to comfort him. Nobody to care about him. The closest he had to friends, was his crazy co-worker and an old shop keep and Rin even wondered if they cared sometimes. He sat for a while just thinking, wondering if we he would be alone for. His troubled soul sat heavy in his chest, aching with every shaky breath he took. Suddenly a noise from his pocket scared him, the familiar jingle of his text tone. His whole body shook as he unlocked his screen, his eyes blurring the light into a white and blue smudge. As he wiped his eyes, focusing on the screen the text popped up again. "Hey Rin. I have the evening off so I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat. Sousake :)" Rin smiled a watery smile as he read the message, a light sigh escaping his lips. He quickly reply "Yeah sounds great. Where were you thinking?". The message sent with a swoosh. Maybe was as completely alone as he'd figured, within only seconds he received a reply " Mappen Sydney does great noodles. Meet you their at 7:30, I'll book the table" Oh Japanese thought Rin. I had been to long since he'd any sort of connection with his home country. He replied immediately "Sounds great see you later ;)" he sent, without realising he'd put the wrong emoji, but deciding against sending him another. He didn't want to seem as desperate as he really was.


End file.
